


This Kiss, It's Criminal

by Thraceadams



Series: That Pivotal Moment [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: tjrbigbang, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wants a dog, Jase is dragging his feet, sex ensues and puppiness happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss, It's Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Aislinntlc for the edit. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> QAFMANIAC did the artwork - please go [Here at her Dreamwidth ](http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/296845.html%0A) or [Here at her LiveJournal ](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/230322.html)  
> and show her some love for the AMAZING work that she did!!! There's even a SOUNDTRACK that totally ROCKS!! GO DOWNLOAD IT <333333

**This Kiss, It's Criminal**

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   


 

"I want to get a dog."

Jase looked at Tommy over the top of the medical journal he was reading. "You wait, what?"

Tommy straightened up, pulling his Mac a bit closer. "I want to get a dog. Adam's done touring for a while, so I'll have time to care for it and you're not leaving to go overseas again anytime soon, right?" He quirked an eyebrow at Jase who squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"No, at least I don't have any plans, I mean I haven't volunteered to go or anything," Jase replied sheepishly.

"So, we've been living together for almost six months and things are okay, right?"

Jase nodded, things were more than okay, in fact, he'd been having thoughts about making things a bit more permanent but hadn't done anything in that regard yet besides think. Maybe a dog was just what they needed.

"Jase?" Tommy asked, his voice uncertain.

It jolted Jase out of his thoughts and he set his journal down, focusing all of his attention on Tommy. "Things have been more than okay and I think a dog would be good."

Tommy set his Mac on the floor and stood up, his knees cracking before he made his way over to Jase and slid into onto his lap, knees on either side of Jase's hips. "Yeah?"

Winding his arms around Tommy's waist, Jase tugged, pulling him closer. "Yes, but why now? I mean, have you been thinking about this for a while or did you just see a cute picture of a dog on Twitter and think 'hey, let's get a dog'?"

Rolling his hips forward and drawing a groan out of Jase, Tommy hit his arm lightly. "Ass, that is not why I said I wanted a dog." He shrugged and Jase reached up to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Tommy's head. "Guess I've been thinking about it for a while. A fan asked me what my favorite pet was a while back and I told him I loved dogs but didn't have time for one and I guess I've just been thinking about it ever since."

"Huh," Jase leaned forward and nosed at Tommy's jaw, letting out a pleased sound when Tommy tilted his head back giving Jase access to his neck as well. "Got a particular dog in mind?"

Grabbing the back of Jase's neck, Tommy shifted until Jase's mouth was on his neck, licking and sucking up a mark. "Nghh, no," he breathed out. "I mean, I, oh," he murmured. "wanna get a rescue dog; this place is big enough, could get a retriever."

Jase slipped the hand on Tommy's waist down to cup his ass. "Place is definitely big enough for a retriever."

"No more talking," Tommy commanded, pulling at Jase's neck until their mouths slotted together.

The dog was completely forgotten as kisses were exchanged and greedy moans sounded in the air and soon Jase was scrambling to find the lube they kept handy for occasions just like this, shedding his pants as he went. Once he was naked and had lube in hand he settled into the chair again and pulled Tommy's now naked body back into position.

"Fuck yeah," Tommy groaned as Jase's fingers breached his entrance. Jase's groan joined Tommy's as he felt the heat and tightness surrounding his fingers and knew it would be around in his cock in a matter of moments.

"Jesus, Tommy, how are you always so fucking tight?"

Jase thrust into Tommy with two fingers before pulling them out as Tommy slicked up his cock.

"Enough, it's enough, in me now," Tommy was scrabbling to position Jase's cock at his entrance and Jase found himself digging blunt fingernails into Tommy's skin and barely holding on for the ride as Tommy sank down onto his cock.

"OH fuuuuck," Jase cried out, "Shit, I'm not gonna last long."

"You better," Tommy warned, squeezing his muscles tightly around Jase's cock.

A shudder went through Jase. "Fuck, Tommy, I won't be able to if you do things like that."

Chuckling, Tommy started squeezing Jase's cock with his ass and Jase tipped his head forward, resting it on Tommy's shoulder. "You're evil, seriously, you are the absolute worst."

Tommy turned his head and kissed the side of Jase's neck, all the while rocking his hips, moving up and down on Jase's cock. "You love it."

Lifting his head back up, Jase caught Tommy's mouth in a kiss, the words _you know I do_ left unspoken.

Jase was right, neither of them ended up lasting very long. A few hard thrusts of his hips and Tommy squeezing the life out of his cock and Jase was shooting his load, trembling underneath Tommy. Tommy didn't waste any time reaching for his cock and tugging it forcefully until he was shouting out his own orgasm and spilling wet warmth between them.

They spent several minutes kissing lazily and catching their breath before Tommy's legs started to cramp and he clumsily climbed off Jase's lap and grimaced at the mess they made.  Hands on his hips though, he grinned triumphantly at Jase. "So dog?"

"Yeah, dog. Start doing the research."

It wasn't until after Tommy had left to go clean up that Jase realized he'd been had. Of course Tommy would distract him with sex and then extract a promise to get a dog when his brain was still offline in the afterglow of an orgasm. He sighed; it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Adam just laughed every time Jase complained about it, cuffed him on the back of the head and reminded him that Tommy had just about everyone wrapped around his little finger; surely his boyfriend wasn't any different.

So they would be getting a dog. Jase just hoped whatever dog they got was house-trained and that the timing was right and not when he was working a string of night shifts and dying for what little bit of sleep he could manage to get during the day.

Of course, that meant that's exactly when Tommy found the dog he wanted.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

"I found the dog I want," Tommy said over the roasted vegetables and salad Jase had made them for dinner before his night shift at the ER.

"Yeah? Where?" Jase asked around a mouthful of salad.

"She's on this website, Beagles and Buddies, and Jase, she's so cute. She's this Beagle mix about two years old, says she gets along great with other dogs and children although she's a bit possessive over her food."

"You learned all that from the website?"

"Yeah, they have whole write-ups about the dogs they have. So can we go see her?"

"Go see her? When?"

"This weekend?"

"I can't this weekend, remember? I have the night shift for the next four nights."

"Oh, right, shit. Sorry. I just got so excited you know? Okay, um, I'll email them, let them know we're interested, see if maybe they can hold her or something, at least until we can get over there to see her."

"Maybe you can go by yourself?"

"I don't want to go by myself though, we should pick out a new dog together." Tommy knew he was being a pain, but he really wanted this dog. He looked up at Jase. "Please?"

Jase sighed. "Okay, email them, see what they say and then we'll talk."

Tommy jumped up and ran over to Jase, sliding into his lap and throwing his arms around his neck. "Thank you!" he kissed Jase, squeezing his neck until Jase was laughing so hard he almost knocked Tommy off his lap.

"Oh my God, you’re a menace. Go finish your dinner so we can clean up before I leave."

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Tommy stared at the screen, trying in vain to figure out a way to word the e-mail. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, finally grabbing his phone and shooting Jase a text.

_What shld I say?_

It was a good fifteen or twenty minutes before his phone buzzed with a text message.

_What you told me_

Tommy frowned, scratching his head.  He shrugged and started typing.

_To whom it may concern,_

He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. If only his fans could see him now, being all professional and shit.

_I saw the picture and description of Velvet on your website and wanted to let you know my partner and I are interested in meeting her and possibly adopting her. Unfortunately, he is working the night shift this weekend and we cannot get to one of your meet and greets during the week.  The earliest we could come would be next weekend._

_What is the adoption procedure like and what are the chances she'll still be available next weekend?_

Frowning at the screen, Tommy read through it again. Just because he was a rocker with tattoos and piercings didn't mean he couldn't be professional when the situation called for it. Deciding the e-mail had the right tone, he added their contact information, signed it, and sent it off, copying their e-mail account. Now all that was left to do was wait.

He got up and wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking for something to eat. He hated when Jase worked the night shift. It always played havoc with his own sleep patterns because he slept better when Jase was there. When he wasn't, Tommy slipped back into his old patterns and his insomnia had a tendency to make an ugly reappearance.

Grabbing some carrot sticks, an apple, and a bottle of water, he walked back into the living area and settled in with their Netflix account and a marathon of _Mad Men_. That's where Jase found him when he came in the next morning, except the TV was stuck on the menu. He shook Tommy awake from where he'd slumped down onto the couch.

Tommy wiped a hand over his face. "Sorry, fell asleep watching _Mad Men_."

"Yeah, I can see that," Jase said dryly, rolling his eyes when Tommy flipped him the bird. He swatted Tommy's thigh. "Come on, I'm gonna shower, and unless you're doing something in the next few hours, we can cuddle in bed together as long as you let me get some sleep."

Tommy followed him into the master bedroom, sat on the sink while Jase showered and talked about his night, and then crawled into bed with him, not saying a word when Jase spooned around him, nosing at the back of his neck.

"So, a dog huh?  Did you send them an e-mail?"

"Yeah, I should check later, see if they replied."

"Okay," Jase replied sleepily, kissing the back of Tommy's neck.

It wasn't long before Jase was asleep with Tommy snuggled up in his arms. Not long after that, Tommy managed to fall asleep himself; obviously all he needed was Jase.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Tommy woke up before Jase, and luckily at some point, Jase had turned over onto his other side, pulling the covers with him of course. Being chilled was what had woken Tommy, he shot Jase a glare but got up and headed into the bathroom, scratching absent-mindedly at his belly.

He yawned as he stood over the toilet and then went downstairs to start the coffee.  Once that was done he grabbed his phone to check his e-mail.  His heart sped up when he saw that the dog place had sent him a reply.

Eagerly he opened it up and scanned it quickly, his heart dropping a bit as he did.

_Dear Mr. Ratliff,_

_Thank you very much for your inquiry about Velvet. She is a very friendly dog, enjoys being around children and loves being around other dogs. She can be a bit possessive over her food but other than that seems to have a very easy-going temperament._

_Unfortunately, there's really no way to "reserve" a dog. We like to interview each new prospective 'parent' and try to match them with the dog we think will be the best fit. We'll be happy to talk with you at any time during one of our dog meets. And you'll get to spend plenty of time with the dogs when you do come visit._

_Thanks again for your inquiry. We hope to see you soon._

_Jan Cook_

Tommy frowned at the screen, his finger hovering over the delete button. In the end, he saved it in his inbox, then went back into the kitchen to see if he could scrounge up something to eat and figure out how he was gonna drag Jase out to get a dog this weekend.

The opportunity presented itself only a few hours later.

Jase strolled into the kitchen heading straight for the coffee. Tommy leapt off the couch and joined him, watching as Jase drank the first cup black and cold.

"Ewww, how can you drink it like that?"

"Years of experience, plus neither the military nor hospitals are known for their coffee. In fact they’re both known for how bad their coffee usually is. Once you can drink it like that? You can just about drink it any way. And even cold ours is about a million percent better than that." He took another sip and Tommy let out a burst of laughter at the grimace on his face.

"Whatever dude, just throw it in the microwave, or let me make a new pot."

Stubbornly, Jase took another sip before Tommy pulled the mug out of his hands, rolling his eyes. "Oh my god, you're such a dork. Gimme that."

He stuck Jase's cup in the microwave, dumped the old coffee out and started making a fresh pot. By the time the microwave dinged, the next batch was already brewing.

"See? That didn't take long."

Jase didn't reply, just moaned in relief as he drank the now warm cup of coffee and then eagerly poured himself a fresh one. When he was half done with that one he looked up at Tommy. "So, what are we gonna do this afternoon?" He glanced at the clock. "I have about four and a half hours before I have to leave for my shift."

"Well, um, I was kinda thinking maybe we could goseeaboutgettingthatdogIshowedyou?"

"You know rushing all your words together doesn't make what you're asking any less annoying. I told you this weekend was bad. I'm working the next three nights, I worked last night. I just don't think this is the best time. Did you e-mail them? What did they say?"

"Yes, they said we could come by anytime but they can't reserve a dog for us. Something about how they like to interview us and make sure we'll be good parents and match us up with a dog they think will fit best into our lives."

"And you want me to go to an interview when I’m in the middle of a stretch of night shifts?"

"Well, when you put it like that," Tommy said quietly. "Look, she just, I don't know, I can't explain it, every time I look at her picture I just know she's meant to be with us.  Please Jase? I'll even drive, all you have to do is just sit in the passenger seat and then be good at the interview. Please?"

Whatever he said must have won Jase over, Tommy could see it in his eyes. "Okay, fine, but you better let me sleep as long as I want the entire rest of my night shift schedule."

Happiness bubbled up inside Tommy and he grabbed Jase in an exuberant hug. "Whatever you want, I might even being willing to throw in a few blow jobs as well."

Jase's arm tightened around his waist and his eyes darkened. "Promise?"

Laughing, Tommy stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Jase, lightly teasing his tongue along Jase's lips. "Promise. Now get dressed so we can go."

"Right now?" Jase asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, there's no telling whether someone might want her or not. We should get over there as soon as possible."

Rolling his eyes, Jase scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Okay, lemme just go shower and change and then I'll be ready."

Within thirty minutes, they were in the car heading north toward Simi Valley, the location of the rescue place.

"You couldn't have found a closer place?"

"No. I liked this one, plus pictures, and she's so cute Jase, I can't wait to meet her."

"Do we even have any pet supplies?"

"Oh shit, um, no? I guess I'll have to run out and get some."

"Probably shouldn't leave her alone so soon after getting her."

"Damn, you're right. I'll have to make a run right when we get home before you leave for work."

"What about dinner though?" Jase pouted.

"Isn't there some shit in the fridge? I thought I saw some leftover Thai and wasn't there some grilled fish too?"

"Oh, I see how it is," Jase said. "From now on it's gonna be all about that dog and I'm gonna be reduced to begging for scraps."

"Oh please," Tommy laughed, because the picture that was in his head now was making him laugh and have to adjust his jeans all at the same time.

"You are totally not getting hard from that image," Jase scolded him.

"Sorry, but you on your knees? Totally hot."

"Whatever. Hey, is that our exit?"

Tommy glanced at the GPS and quickly switched lanes. "Thanks, would have missed it."

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way up to Simi Valley to get a dog when we don't even have any supplies."

"You're the one who agreed to come."

"I'm whipped, obviously."

"Whatever, doc," Tommy replied, reaching over and squeezing Jase's thigh.

Jase twined their fingers together until it was time to turn again, and Tommy went back to paying attention to the road and the directions.

The place was about twenty minutes off the freeway and set back into the woods a bit. It looked like a good place to put a dog rescue, lots of places for the dogs to explore and have fun. Tommy parked the car in the driveway and he and Jase got out. Tommy wiped his hands on his jeans anxiously; he really didn't know what to expect. Jase reached over and grabbed his hand and led them up the walk to the front.

It was an ordinary looking house with no signs, other than the sign at the end of the driveway, so Jase reached up and pushed the doorbell.

"Hello? We're around back," a female voice yelled from the side of the house.

Tommy and Jase left the porch and followed the path around the side of the house, where they were met with a smiling woman with brown hair, brown eyes, who looked to be in her mid-fifties. She had paw prints on her shirt and a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Hi. Welcome to Beagles and Buddies, I'm Jan, one of the owners. Would you like to take a look around?"

"Yes please," Tommy replied, giving her a smile.

She opened the gate for them making sure to close it behind them. "Don't want any of them escaping," she said with a low laugh.

Jase squeezed Tommy's hand, who glanced up at him and could tell from the tight way he was clenching his jaw that the woman's bubbly behavior was starting to get to him. Tommy just squeezed his hand back and gave Jase a reassuring smile.

She led them back around the house, and Tommy could already hear the dogs barking. When they got to the back they were greeted by about twenty dogs, all roaming free, who came up and sniffed and barked at them excitedly.

"We rotate them in and out of the runs, so that each of them gets at least three periods out to roam around freely. There's just too many to have them all out at one time. It's not good for them and the bottom line is it's not safe. I can't keep my eye on much more than twenty at a time and make sure that none of them have made a break for it or haven't tried to escape when someone comes to visit. Feel free to look around, take your time. The runs are out that way," she pointed toward the far back end of the yard. "If there's any dog in particular you want to look at let me know. Also, just to let you know, all our dogs have been treated for fleas and ticks, have all their shots, and have been spayed or neutered. When you adopt a dog from us, you'll get a certificate of health and sterility. I highly suggest you take your new pet to a local veterinarian of your choice though and get them thoroughly checked out, for your own peace of mind. And if you need me, I'm Jan. Have fun."

She gave them a wave and then walked off amongst the dogs, leaving them alone. Jase let out a sigh of relief and relaxed the hold he had on Tommy's hand. Tommy just chuckled. "Glad she's gone?"

"You have no idea. I haven't had enough sleep to deal with people like her. Come on, let's look around and see if we can find this 'Velvet' I've heard so much about."

They walked slowly around the property, playing with the dogs that came up to greet them and looking at the dogs left behind in the runs. The runs were well kept, but they were still runs and it made Tommy a bit sad to see all the dogs still locked up in cages.

"Hard to see them in cages like that," he said softly as they rounded the corner to the last row.

"Yeah, I know, but it's obvious they're treated well here and she said they get rotated out of the cages three times a day.  It looks like she's doing the best she can, I saw some sticker on the front door from the Humane Society –"

"Yeah, there was something on their website too, like maybe they've been inspected or approved by them? I don't know."

"Maybe. Come on, have you seen Velvet yet?"

"No, but we haven't seen all the runs yet."

As they were coming up on the last two runs, Tommy's breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Jase's arm. "There she is, right there!" He pointed at her excitedly.

She watched them through the wires, the look on her face clearly suspicious. She didn't come right to the wires when they approached, only when Tommy squatted down and stuck his fingers through the wires.

"Tommy, what the hell?" Jase said, trying to pull Tommy away, clearly alarmed at him sticking his fingers through the fence.

"She's not gonna hurt me, I'm just gonna let her smell."

Slowly she walked over and sniffed his fingers cautiously, tentatively sticking her tongue out and taking a swipe. Tommy giggled at the sensation and then withdrew his fingers. "Let's go find Jan, see if she can let Velvet out so we can play with her."

It didn't take them long to find Jan and she was more than happy to let Velvet out and bring her around to play with them. Within minutes, Tommy had Velvet on her back and was rubbing her belly. She was eating it up, kept trying to nibble at his fingers and lick them when she could. Before long, Jase was squatting down beside them doing the same thing, rubbing her belly, scratching behind her ears, letting her nibble at his fingers.

"Jase, this is the one, I want her."

"Okay Tommy, you stay here, let me go talk to Jan."

Tommy barely glanced at him as he walked away, keeping all his attention on Velvet. He never even looked up when Jan and Jase came back around the corner until Jase called his name. Tommy gave Velvet a pat on her belly and stood up, wiping his hands off on his jeans. "I'll be right back."

When he turned to face Jase, he could tell all was not well. The lines around Jase's eyes had tightened and his jaw was clenched in barely controlled anger. "Hey, what's up?" he smiled, weakly.

"Jase here was telling me about your home life. I wanted to hear a bit more about it from you."

"Well, I'm a guitar player. I'm currently doing some session work because the main person I play for is working on his third album and not doing any performances at the moment."

"And does this person tour?"

Tommy shrugged. "Two years ago he did and we toured for six months. This past year we only toured for about six weeks or so."

"And Jase tells me he's a reservist in the military but works as an ER physician?"

"Yeah, look, do you have a point to these questions?"

"It's just, we take great care in where we place our dogs. And as you can probably tell, Velvet has a bit of rough history. We don't know for sure, but we're fairly certain from the condition she was in when she arrived here that at best she was neglected and at worst she was abused. So she's going to need a lot of time to build up a trust with the two of you and that means being around for her. If you're off touring and he gets deployed, then what happens?"

"First off, I just got back from a deployment about a year ago. It's not likely I'll get called up again so soon. I'm sure you’ve probably heard but they are scaling back the troops in Afghanistan and there won't be much call for Field Docs over there. Plus, since I've been promoted, they seem more likely to want me to do work at some of the local VA hospitals than over there. Besides, just because I deploy doesn't mean Tommy won't be around."

"Yeah, and it took my friend over a year to finish his last album, I'm sure I've got plenty of time before he starts doing any promo work or touring for his next album. He's just now started writing and he just got a big time television gig. So there should be no problem with us being around, so I don't understand what your issue is."

She pursed her lips and then smiled. "Okay then, I'll just go get some paperwork, let you all fill it out and we'll go from there."

When she was gone, Jase turned to Tommy and Tommy could see the fury etched on his face. "I really don't like her."

"I know, let's just fill out their damn paperwork, get Velvet, and get the hell out of here. And we're totally changing her name."

She came back with a clipboard and some papers, along with a pen. Jase took it from her and started filling out out, while Tommy stooped down to play some more with the dogs.

A few minutes later another couple drove up and Tommy started to get anxious because they were petting Velvet as well.  A third person joined them and Jan introduced her son Seth, telling all of them that he was currently in his first year of veterinary school. Then she pulled out some dog treats from her pocket and started passing them out to the dogs clustered around her feet.

Just as she was about to hand one to Velvet another dog came and snatched it out of her hand. Velvet snarled at the dog and snapped at it. It quickly escalated with more dogs joining in and Jan and Seth wading in with water bottles spraying the dogs in the faces until they backed off and settled down.

Jan's face was flushed red by the time the dogs were finally under control and nervously she patted a stray hair out of her face. "So sorry, they sometimes get a bit possessive over their food.  No doubt Velvet just wanted to make sure she got her fair share."

The other couple started making comments about leaving and finding a more agreeable dog and Tommy turned to Jase. "I want her. Any dog that fights for her food like that? I want her."

Jase laughed. "Well, you're not going to get any argument from me. Let me finish this last page and we'll see what Jan has to say now."

About five minutes later, Jan came back, calmer, but still clearly flustered by what happened. She smiled wanly at them. "Really, the dogs usually aren't any trouble."

"It's okay. We'd still like to take Velvet, so how do we do this?"

Relief flooded her face and her smile broadened. "Well, we don't actually charge for the dogs, just a processing fee to give you the paperwork, but we do accept donations. You donation goes to upkeep for the dogs including food, veterinary services, grooming, and facility upkeep."

"And do we get a tax deductible receipt?"

Tommy snickered because that was just like Jase.

Jan ignored him and focused her attention on Jase. "Of course, minus the processing fee."

"Great. Well, we'd like to take Velvet and can I use my credit card for the donation and the processing fee?"

"That would be fantastic Mr. Dickman."

"Um, it's Major Dickman," Tommy corrected her, stifling his laughter as always.

"Right, Major Dickman, I'll be right back with the credit card machine."

Jase flashed Tommy a glare and Tommy just smirked back at him. He knew eventually Jase would make him pay for the joke but it would totally be worth it in the end. Jan came bustling back and Jase made the payment, Tommy stood up and watched, his eyes going wide when he realized Jase just donated over a hundred bucks to this place. "You sure about that man?" Tommy whispered.

Jase just leaned over and kissed the top of Tommy's head. "For you? Yeah."

Warmth spread across Tommy's face and spread out from his chest and he couldn't help the smile that opened up on his face. Jase was totally getting laid when he was off night shifts.

The credit card machine spat out some paper, Jan ripped it off and attached it to the clipboard, handing it back to Jase to sign. He signed with a flourish and Jan beamed at them. "Congratulations! You are the proud new owners of Velvet. Let me get all her paperwork, do you all have a leash?"

And that's when Tommy realized there'd been a major flaw to their plan. Besides not having any dog supplies, they didn't even have a leash. They were completely unprepared and for a brief moment, he panicked, thinking she would refuse to let them have Velvet. He shook his head quickly, his blond hair falling over part of his face.

"That's perfectly fine, we keep loaner leashes here for just that purpose. You can use it to get her to the car and one of you can run it back to me. I'd get her a leash, a collar, and a license as soon as possible. You can get the license through your vet or at least they can help you fill out the paperwork for it. The city should probably send you one then after you pay the fee. Let me go get that paperwork and the leash for you."

She hurried away and Tommy chewed at his lower lip, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground, beating himself up over not getting any dog stuff beforehand.

"Hey, don't. I know what you're doing and stop it. It's no biggie. We'll get her back to the house, she and I will chill, you go get what you think she needs, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

Wrapping an arm around his neck, Jase kissed the top of his head. "You so totally owe me for this."

Shoving him playfully, Tommy smiled before returning the hug. "So what are we gonna name her?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"Well, it's gotta be something badass, way better than Velvet."

"I agree."

Jan came back to them at that point, handed Jase all the paperwork and handed Tommy the leash, he bent down and managed to get it around Velvet's neck without any trouble at all. With a wave, they headed toward the front with Velvet in tow. They got her settled in the backseat and Tommy returned the leash to Jan, who wished him luck and he ran back to the car.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

The ride home was uneventful. Tommy kept glancing toward the backseat, and each time Velvet would lift her head up and look at him, her mouth open and panting. He wanted to reach out and pet her, but the first time he did, she flinched away from his hand, so he dropped it. That would have to wait.

Jase pulled the car into the driveway, shut it off, and turned to Tommy. "So, how do we get her into the house?"

"Um, why don't you go open the door and I'll coax her out?"

"Negative," Jase shook his head. "Why don't you go open the door and I'll just carry her in."

"Dude, she wouldn't even let me pet her, no way she's gonna let you pick her up, not without a struggle."

A raised eyebrow was all Tommy got in reply so he rolled his eyes and got out, keys in hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He watched from the front step as Jase crawled into the back with Velvet, watched as Jase rubbed down her back, whispering to her and then to his surprise, picked her up in his arms and backed out of the car.

Hurriedly, Tommy pushed the door open and Jase walked right into the house, immediately setting her down. She stood there for about ten seconds and then took off, running through the house and sniffing everywhere she could. Tommy and Jase followed her closely, but not too close. Tommy didn't want to crowd her.

When she headed back downstairs, Jase ran into the kitchen to get her some water. Tommy followed with Velvet close on his heels. Jase set a bowl down and Velvet ran over to it, drinking from it enthusiastically before flopping down on the cool tile beside it, panting.

"Wow, she must have been thirsty," Tommy laughed.

"And hot," Jase deadpanned. "Okay, here's the keys, go get dog stuff. Velvet and I are just gonna chill until you get back."

"Regan."

"What?"

"Her name. It should be Regan."

Jase looked at him quizzically for a few moments before he let out a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Of course it is. Okay, Regan and I are gonna chill, you go get the stuff we need."

He waved his hand at Tommy and then turned to Regan, patting his thigh. "Come on Regan, let me show you how we take naps around here."

"Don't let her up on the bed," Tommy shouted as Jase and Regan disappeared from the kitchen.

The protest was futile, Tommy knew it. He could already see the two of them curled up on the bed together when he got back. He shook his head, climbed into the car and headed off to closest pet supply store.

When he got there, a perky young girl named Becky greeted him at the door.

"Hi. Welcome to PetSmart, how can I help you today?"

"Hi, um, my partner and I just adopted a dog? She's a beagle mix, about forty pounds, short hair, brown. And we have nothing, no food, no toys, nothing. So um, what do I need to get?"

"I can totally help you with that. How old is she?"

"Fu -, I mean, crap, I'm not sure. I mean, they said she's about two years old? They also said she was housetrained, but might have a few accidents at the beginning."

"Okay, then the first thing you need is a crate. They look like cages, but um, does she have a history of abuse?"

"Maybe."

"Then definitely a crate. She needs to have someplace that is hers that she feels safe in.  You can put a blanket in there, maybe a toy but it's got to be her place."

Tommy followed her around while they picked out a crate, food, toys, bowls, a leash, a collar, and she helped him make one of those dog tag things with their name and address on it.

"You should be all set now. We also have obedience classes here, I'll put a flyer in with the schedules and stuff. And if she needs grooming, we have a grooming salon as well."

"Wow. Thanks for all your help, Becky."

Tommy wheeled the cart to the front and paid for everything with Jase's credit card and then wheeled it out to the car where he stood for a good five minutes trying to figure out how to get everything into it. After about fifteen minutes, he finally had everything loaded and he headed back home, anxious to see how Jase and Regan had done in his absence.

It wasn't a surprise that the house was quiet when he walked inside. He set the bag of the smaller stuff down on the counter. Jase would have to help with the larger stuff, so he went in search of Jase and Regan. The bedroom was the most obvious place to start and sure enough, Regan and Jase were curled up together on the bed. Jase was under the covers and Regan was on top.

Quietly, Tommy slipped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a pic. The noise was enough to wake Regan though and she let out a soft growl before recognizing Tommy and thumping her tail. It woke Jase enough that he dropped a hand on her back, reassuring her. "Shh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

Tommy backed out of the room and went back to the kitchen to unload and put away what he could.  It was too much of a struggle to get the crate out of the car so it was just going to have to wait until Jase was up so they could handle it together. But he managed to get everything else into the house, including the thirty-five pound of dog food.

Regan must have heard him, because as soon as he set the bowl on the floor she came sliding around the corner and headed straight to her food.  She wolfed it down and let out a big burp that made Tommy laugh. She looked up at him and Tommy would have sworn she was smiling.

Cautiously he reached out to her, his hand palm down so she could sniff it. When she finished, he reached out and rubbed her head, scratching behind her ears. Then she trotted away to finish exploring the house.

Tommy let Jase sleep for another hour before waking him so he could shower and get ready for work. Dinner was quiet. Jase was still too tired from not enough sleep. Regan had been banned from the kitchen; they'd blocked it with chairs, because Jase was insistent that she learn not to beg. Tommy agreed.

"So are you and Regan gonna bond tonight? Gonna show her the movie of her namesake?" Jase asked as they were standing at the door, his arms around Tommy's waist.

"Maybe."

"I'll call you when I get a break." Jase tipped Tommy's chin up with his finger and kissed him softly, licking lightly at his lips before pulling back. "Gotta run. Take care of our girl."

Tommy waved from the door and shut it when Jase was gone. He looked down at Regan. "Probably should take you for a walk."

The rest of the evening passed pretty quickly and soon Tommy was the one in bed with Regan curled up by his side. She licked the side of his face before settling down into a little Regan ball.  Within just a few minutes Tommy heard her snoring softly and had to laugh, because of course she snored, just like Jase.  Well, at least it meant he might be able to sleep with Jase gone.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

The next two days went relatively smoothly. Regan only had one accident and Tommy was sure it was because she was marking her territory.  He cleaned it up with some pet stain remover the store recommended and Regan was out of the doghouse. Tommy however, was not.

Jase came home from work the fourth night, strung out, exhausted, and cranky as hell. Unfortunately, he came home to find Regan chewing on his favorite pair of running shoes, or rather, what was left of his favorite pair of running shoes.

"Tommy!" he yelled.

In the bedroom, Tommy startled awake at the sound of his name being bellowed through the house. Regan wasn't by his side anymore and his heart started to pound. What if she'd somehow gotten out of the house and been hit by a car. Wait. That wasn't Jase's upset yell. That was his angry yell.

"I'll be right there," he yelled back. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, wondering why Jase was in such a pissy mood that he had to yell the second he got home when he knew Tommy would be sleeping.

Tommy dragged on some sleep pants and made his way out to the front where Jase was still standing, with a pair of half chewed shoes in his hand and Regan cowering at his feet. He shook them at Tommy. "This is your fault. She should have been in her crate last night. If she had, she wouldn't have chewed up my favorite shoes. Oh my God, I knew we shouldn't have gone to get her this weekend. Fuck. I'm going to take a shower and you are buying me a new pair of shoes."

Angrily, he stalked off toward the bedroom and their bathroom and Tommy sank down to the floor, his head in his hands. Rationally, he knew Jase was tired and probably had a rough night at work, but Jase rarely ever yelled and even more rare were the times he yelled at him.

Sensing his unhappiness, Regan crawled over to him on her belly, shoving her head under his arm and up against his chest. "Don't worry girl, he's just tired. It'll be all right."

He got up after a few minutes and made some coffee, sipping it at the table with Regan curled up at his feet. Jase came in, towel around his waist, hair still wet and wild from being washed and towel-dried in a hurry. There were still some water droplets clinging to his skin. But what struck Tommy was the sheepish look on his face.

"Fuck, Tommy, I’m sorry. They're just a damn pair of shoes. I should never have yelled at you. I'm just so fucking tired, and we had like four Codes last night. I'm just blown out and exhausted." He walked over and fell to his knees in front of Tommy, resting his head in Tommy's lap.

Tommy dropped his hands onto Jase's head, stroking it. Regan got up and nudged in against Jase's side, a whimper sounding from her throat. Jase reached out and gave her a scratch behind her ears and she thumped her tail in response.

"I'm sorry about your shoes."

"I’m sorry I yelled at you about my shoes," Jase said, his voice muffled by Tommy's legs. He shifted and looked up at Tommy. "I'd like to make it up to you though."

Tommy just quirked an eyebrow at him and Jase shot him a mischievous grin. Tommy grinned in reply and pushed Jase back so he could stand up. "Go for it."

Jase laughed, bent down and lifted Tommy up over his shoulder. Regan barked at the sudden movement but Tommy laughed as Jase jogged back toward the bedroom, shutting the door in her face.

"Oh, you're cruel," Tommy slapped him on the ass.

"What? I'm not having her in here watching us."

But Tommy could hear her snuffling and whining just outside the door. "Tommy," Jase growled.

"But she's out there lonely, listen to her."

"Oh my God, fine! I'll let the damn dog in but we are discussing this later."

Jase let Regan in and firmly directed her to her crate. Tommy stifled a laugh when she glared at Jase as he locked the door, quickly schooling his features when Jase turned back to him. "Now, where were we?"

He pounced on Tommy and Tommy giggled and then it was all tangled limbs, kissing, teeth, and clothes and towels being thrown across the room.  Jase was sucking at his nipple and working lube into his ass at the same time. It was taking Tommy's breath away and in an instant it was gone on a gasp when Jase entered him in one quick thrust.

The pace was fast and frantic, both of them chasing their orgasms like it was their first one ever. Tommy came first, clenching around Jase's length, moaning around his tongue, thrusting into his fist. Jase came seconds later, shooting into Tommy, coating his insides, and mouthing at his neck, breath coming out harshly against Tommy's skin.

Barely giving Tommy a chance to recover, Jase was back, mouthing kisses up and down his chest and all around his neck, murmuring apologies as he went. This time the coupling was softer, slower, less frantic makeup sex and more a loving apology. Jase pushed in long and slow, withdrew almost all the way before pushing in again. Tommy clutched at Jase's back, biting his shoulder when it got too intense and holding Jase as he shuddered through his orgasm before reaching down to fist his own cock to release.

Jase turned them on their sides then, spooning up behind Tommy, his fingers finding their way inside.  Tommy squirmed a bit, it was loose and sloppy and he was oversensitive but he didn't want Jase to stop touching him. He reached down, grabbed Jase's hip, dug his blunt fingernails into his skin and they moved together. Just skin against skin, no intent, just moving for the sake of feeling.

They were hot and sticky and filthy, the room smelled like sex and sweat and come and when Jase wrapped his hand around Tommy's chest, Tommy let go of Jase's hip and pulled his hand up to his mouth, nipping at his thumb.

"Fuck, Tommy, I love you."

"Love you too," Tommy murmured against his skin, drawing Jase's hand back down to his chest, right over his heart. Jase's movements slowed and soon Tommy could tell from his even breathing that he was asleep. It wasn't long before he rolled away from Tommy, flopping onto his back.

Tommy stretched languidly under the tangled sheets. Jase murmured in his sleep and slung an arm back over his waist and Tommy smiled. They'd argued, it had been pretty intense, as they usually were. The making up had been equally as intense and Tommy had the twinge in his ass to prove it. He wiggled a bit, rolling his eyes when he felt more of Jase's spunk leak out.

He glanced over at the corner when he heard a snuffling, unable to suppress a smile at the crate. The object of their fight was curled up in the corner with a blanket, snoring in her sleep.

Tommy squeezed Jase's arms. "Forgive me?" he whispered.

Jase kissed his neck. "Always."

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. Jase is my character, I created him. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.
> 
> I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.
> 
>   
> 


End file.
